


Undervirus OneShots and Drabbles

by Jeyawue



Series: UNDERVIRUS [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th wall, Alternative Universe - Undervirus, Angst, Animal Behavior, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara is the demonic genocide rebirth, Comic, Depression, Developing Friendships, Doppelganger, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Game Characters become real, Genocide, Gore (Light), M/M, Multiple Realities, Sans can use savepoints, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, True Forms, Undertale Saves and Resets, Video & Computer Games, Virus, devouring but not vore, every normal character was classic but changed because of events or missing data, of every ingame main character, sans is aware he is a videogame character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: Alternative Universe: Undervirus by Jeyawue.Here will be all kind of one shots to Undervirus. (Canon and non-canon) Undertale is a game and magic only exists in fairytales, but the characters of the game fall into a different reality. The real world.They become self aware.I have a comic :3Deviantart|Tumblr(Non-canon chapters will be marked as such





	1. Just to entertain (OS)

**Author's Note:**

> Virus!Sans after he recovered mysteriously from Charas final strike. He had listened to the kids while Chara told Frisk about the game UNDERTALE.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a scene from Chapter 3 of my Comic (latest page before this event)
> 
> You can read my comic on deviantart or tumblr! Also avaible in English (latest), German (latest), Korea (22), French (4), Spanish (60) and Russian (30)!
> 
> Jeyawue.deviantart.com  
> undervirus-au.tumblr.com

As he woke up in the next morning his whole body ached.  
The skeleton flickered his eyelights tired to life and found himself still tugged in in the fluffy warm bed. So he really had survive the thing, huh. His 1 HP was back but he felt nothing but confusion, fear. Even when he was winding in pain the other day the skeleton still managed to catch up most of the kids conversation in the other room. Sans heard his killer talking, talking about his world and how she ruined it. Chara had confessed that she was the one who attacked the monster in the first place, yet he couldn't catch any regret in her words. But this wasn't the part which left Sans so confused, his bones so thrilling with fear.

It was that his world was titled as computer game.

Chara explained a few things, like she remembered to belong in the game until she fell out and meet Frisk- that she was responsible for the genocide ending and was only programmed to kill, but yet with Frisk, she had so much more. Sans couldn't really believe this. But the kids were unaware that he was listening, so why should they lie?  
But his own world..? Everything he saw and felt and lived through day for day over years was simply.. Not real? Every of his reactions- every day of his life- The pain, the fear, the depression, the cheer.. Programmed by a single human just to entertain others? He was.. Only an empty machine? All the things he felt were just written coding on his texture, a sweet illusion of living a live with own decisions, own thoughts... Nothing of that ever belonged to himself.  
That was simply too much. Sans felt his skull throbbing with disbelief. It certainly felt real. The pain in his soul felt really real, the tiny little heart flickering in his ribcage weak with terror. He had to return home, even when there was nothing to return to. Chara killed everyone. Heh... Like she was supposed to from what he heard. Whom invented something this horrible as ENTERTAINING? They should feel all this PAIN themselves! Your family destroyed, everybody you love- ripped from your hands... And just to ENTERTAIN PEOPLE?! A horrible image passed Sans' mind: The underground would be still filled with the piles of dust and clothing. The remaining of the monster who once lived in.  
And the silence  
This was so fucked up. It drained all the strength out of the small monster. As if his magic was filling a little tube and someone pulled the plug. All his shattered hopes, his will to fight, the anger, the memories of his life- Everything uselessly flushed away. Leaving him only the cold empty tube behind.

_Useless._  
What was he now supposed to do?  
_Nothing mattered._  
Sans couldn't turn time back.  
_I am better dead._  
He was the last surviver of a kind which shouldn't exist.  
_Like the others._  
All the people he used to see-  
_I am not worth_.  
All crumbled to dust.  
_Why, out of all people did I have to survive this?_  
Because it's entertaining.  
_I am living in a never ending nightmare._  
Because his life is only a game.  
_Now.._  
Because it's fun to see others suffer.  
_Everything is..._  
The eyesockets half lidded.  
_Completely_  
It felt like his eyesores are carving into his bones. There was a cold wetness leaking his sockets, passing his cheeks.  
_W o r t h l e s s_.

 

The skeleton was laying there for a few more hours. When the tears stopped flooding his sight and the pain in his little soul ached once again dimmed by emptyness. Sans still didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to talk to the children who ruined everything. Well, it didn't matter really.  
But he knew he had to return "home". He could feel it- heh- "in his bones". The skeleton pushed himself up with it's arms, for a moment breathless how much effort it cost. There was a sharp pain tingling through his whole body and core, but he had to go. He had to. That was also the moment when he realized he was naked. The blanket pooled down at his hipbones and his torso was exposed like the day he was born. Well, Sans' clothing probably were ruined when Chara slashed the monster with her knife. He winced as he stood up. 1 HP, but Sans felt anything but healed. "shit..",he panted. Convenient when he found clothes on the chair next to the bed. It weren't his old clothes, warm blue hoodie, pink slippers- but the other kid, "Frisk"- seemed to pick him at least something similar. Sans slipped fast into the darkgrey laced hoodie, grey shirt, black-turquoise shorts and turquoise chucks. His old slippers were more comfortable, though he could really could complain about other things now. A deep inhale. Then the monster teleported back home.

And this was the proof that even with his full HP Sans was weak and helpless.

Just when he stepped out into the snow he stumbled. Pain rising in his ribcage, a digital screeching in his skull. And then it was suddenly over. He felt relieved but at the same time his health dropped down. So the monster really wasn't stable yet. He should have stayed in bed. The last surviver will just die because they didn't rest. What a great ending. Gravity was pulling on his bones till his legs fold and he hit the snow of the ground. The sound of his fall echoed strange in his mind. Like a second fall.  
0.8 HP  
And then he heard the voice.  
"ahh.. what the hell happen'd?!"  
0.7 HP  
It sounded just like Sans himself but he wasn't speaking. His eyelights already vanished as he felt his life drop while he couldn't do a n y t h i n g.  
0.6 HP  
"shit! i can't remember anythin'!"  
Sans noticed know that the voice was a lil rougher, deeper than his.  
Not that it mattered.  
0.5 HP  
"and the good for nothin' is dyin' 'ere, too. wonderful."  
The skeleton couldn't move it's body to look.  
0.4 HP  
So that was it then.  
0.3 HP  
He heard approaching crunches. The snow below shoes.  
0.2 H-  
Suddenly the world was like a blanket which suddenly dragged Sans away in it, up and down. The skeleton couldn't tell after darkness surrounded it.

 

Then he woke up. Again.


	2. Storm (OS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu is an artificially created copy of Xans, modified by Chara.  
> He lays on the roof of Frisk' house and enjoys the sunset of the real world.

The surprisingly warm breeze of the late fall catched some of Ryu's cloth and carelessly float in the wind. The reaper laid on his back on the roof of Frisk' house, his favorite spot when Chara wasn't around. Arms crossed behind his hood the skeleton liked to watch the sun going down and it's last warm rays. As his role as 'Shinigami' he was often confronted with death and cold, which he also much enjoyed but somehow these sunsets too. Sometimes he wondered if Xans liked these or if Chara herself wrote it in his code.  
Or maybe, just maybe he developed this favor truly himself - which would be strange since he didn't feel much in general. Ryu didn't mind to be an artificially being. It was his life and the life he was given. He would accept everything Chara gives him, even when she decided to kill him.

His dark outfit was soaked with the warm of laying the whole time in the sun, despite the comparing mild temperature outside. The air was filled with a pleasant smell, heavy with grass. It would rain soon. The sun was already gone behind the ocean of buildings but only to color the sky in its nicest colors. The brilliant red flooding the city while flowing into a warm orange followed by purple and blue. Rainclouds already assembled high above, while Ryu could make out some cries of different monster from the garden below. Since they got to see the real sun and weather they loved to watch the sunsets as well, but now probably gathering for the coming storm.  
Ryu quietly chuckled when he imagined Frisk to collect all the monster again in the bathroom for a proper shower and trying to clean the amount of dirt and water they carelessly brought in. Chara probably wouldn't be amazed as well when he returned soaked from the rain but it wasn't like she ever forbid him not to sit outside in the storms. Ryu closed his eyes when the last light of sun vanished behind the city. The sky was still a little purple but the night began now. The skeleton stretched its limbs a little and yawned. He wondered in silence if Chara would want to walk through the storm, doing their genocide in a fitting atmosphere, but in her strange lack of appearance during the day he guessed not. It would have been fun tho, to kill their victims during flashes and rain. Dramatic. Did he like drama? Or did Xans like drama? Oh he bet that the edgy virus liked to have a big show. Being arrogant as always and then manipulating code, making some effects with glitches and his wings to impress. From what Ryu know you can set everything in the data of a being, maybe Chara copied this desire with the other code. The reaper didn't like to be in any way similar to Xans. With his expression, which was most of the time blank and calm, the virus always tried to find a trigger. To trick him like hell or start a fight. Until now Ryu never reacted much to the others provocation but it was truly annoying. Again popped the question up if he should be grateful for this feeling or hate it. The reaper decided to stay neutral. Like always.

Cold.

Light single drops found their way on Ryu's face when he opened his eyesockets. It was really dark now. Last bits of the long vanished sun were now completely swallowed by thick heavy clouds. The cheers of the monster below him became louder but got swallowed mostly in a far thunder. There was also a faint light of turquoise shining up, seemed like Xans joined the monster in the garden. At least that guy was a good lamp, heh. Leaving his laying position Ryu now sat on the roof, one leg a little closer to his body. The wind grew on strength too, blowing his shreds of cloth around. He reached for his scythe, so the weapon won't slide off the roof when the first lightning flickered above. Air still pretty mild but heavy with water the rain began to pour from the sky. A loud thunder rolled over them nearly swallowing the cheers of the monsters completely. Ryu couldn't help it when his grin became wider at the scenery. 

They were grateful for the storm which allowed them to break their silence and live.


	3. Hunger (OS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vapyrus lost control.
> 
> There is kinda gore but I kept it reaaaallly soft.

Xans ran when he smelled the familiar scent of metal. It wasn't nearby but his senses were sharp and his instinct instant on edge. It was blood. A lot.

The virus ignored hunger which scraped on his bones, sending shivers over his body. The other monsters where looking after him while he made in hurry his way out of Frisk house. He also fought down the urge to go on hunt. It wasn't that hard though, he bared his teeth, he was used to it. The feeling was just now a little different because Xans could feel Vapyrus nearby the blood. He probably-  
The skeleton made sure to keep his head down and pulled the hood lower into his face when he burst out on the street out of the front door. The sun was already long set, it was late evening. Better for them. The only suspicious part of Xans' body were his feet which he couldn't get in any kind of shoes without ripping them into shreds with his raptor claws. But now in dark surrounding this wouldn't be a problem. The only thing giving him off would be the clacking whenever his hard claws hit the street. And maybe that he was running like a madmen in the night.  
"whatever",he hissed derisively. Xans couldn't care less now.  
The distance to Vapyrus shrank fast, seemed to caught his prey just one street away. Which wasn't good. It was absolutely. Not. Okay. The virus couldn't care less for the humans, indeed, but if they kept hunting in the real world a lot of problems would come up. Not only humans would be literally scared for life to enter the area, also higher mights would try to make the city safe and catch the murderer. In case any evidences would lead to Frisk they would not only have no place to hide but also maybe Frisk getting taken... Or the other way round. They didn't need the trouble.  
Xans sprint came to an abrupt halt when he reached the source of the bloods smell. With the amount of energy left he stumbled into the small alley, his claws scratching over the wall of stone when he made his way forward while touching the wall, drawing slowly closer. His walk as smooth as possible he made now the smallest amount of sounds. At the end of the alley he already spotted Vapyrus, eating.  
Vapyrus in his true form.  
Xans' soul clenched at that sight. Understanding in which situation they are now in, which pain and hunger his brother must feel right now, when he approached the other slowly, his grin stretched wide and helpless.  
The virus was bend over, probably over his prey and the air was filled with ripping noises of flesh and the gulping sounds when Vapyrus didn't even bother to chew the food in his mouth. It was no secret that he already noticed Xans but he had no reason to attack another virus. They usually don't do that. Still, a quiet growl escaped somewhere Vapyrus' throat when he was gently touched by the other. No other reaction was given when he continued to devour the dead body of his prey. It was a child.  
Xans sank down on his knees and hugged the side of the taller skeleton, his face was a grimace.

"shh papy itz okay. no need ta get crazy like this."

This wasn't okay.  
He simply caressed the horns on Vapyrus skull trying to distract himself from the fresh food beneath him. Two sets of jaws ate the small body on the ground, making squelching, dripping and ripping noises. Xans couldn't stop Vapyrus now. Selfhate rose in his mind.  
The child was already dead and.. Well. They weren't allowed to leave any evidence behind. He cursed in his mind, hated it to be such a monstrosity. His brother did nothing wrong, well, technically. It was their nature - their concept of existence. But that child.. It was only a child...  
From the short ripped off leg beneath him Xans could only guess how old it was. Definitely too young.  
Deep in his thoughts the smaller skeleton continued to caress his brother who suddenly jerked up, making Xans yelp in surprise. The monster had finished eating and wanted to go for the next. With one glance to the ground he could make out a puddle of blood and some guts but except that Vapyrus has eaten everything. He found himself frown once more, then he pulled his brother on his shoulders lower to the ground, so that his legs couldn't help but fold underneath the body of the tall skeleton. His big blasterhead now turned to him for the first time. The bright yellow eyes were blown wide in hunger and pain. His two sets of jaw and armor splattered with blood. Xans fell around his neck anyways, hugging him tight.  
"paps, papy... itz okay, everythin' is fine... please calm down now..." A rumble made his way through Vapyrus body evolving into a long painful howl. The smaller skeleton quickly grabbed his brothers blasterhead and caressed it's sides, smoothing over the surface and to his upper jaw. Another howl escaped his brother, but this time forming words. "HUNGRY..",the words weren't much louder than breathing but still hold a little hiss inside. "shhhhh i know, i know." Xans then grabbed his snout with a little more force so that the yellow flickering lights would focus on his face. "papy ya need to stop. n o w. ya can get all teh food ya wan' but not 'ere- not like thiz." The monster tried to stand up now again but the other quickly pushed down his shoulders, making him whine. His long tail hit stressed against the ground and wall. Vapyrus opened now his lower jaw, growling louder at the other but leaving the virus unimpressed, mostly disappointed. Xans bared his own teeth more, opening his jaw and screeching quickly. "i know ya are afraid of the paralysis but ya should have think of that before u transformed and ate a child, papyrus." The smaller skeleton knew he was being unfair, it wasn't Vapyrus fault that the hunger swallowed his mind but guilt was always a good way to get him to change in his secondary safer form. In the beasts' mind however wasn't much space for that. Everything in him screamed for food, screamed for him to destroy. He held back when he only dragged the child away. The virus wanted far more destruction. His pain wanted to be gone. Gone. Gone. But another of his kind was here, holding him back. Why? Pain. Wasn't he in pain? He should destroy- but family. Family. Family.

Sans.

He was afraid of the pain. He knew what his brother wanted - at least he was half aware of it. But it would double his pain. More pain. Why want his only family to cause him more pain? They should hunt and eat together. They should destroy-  
S o h u n g r y.  
But-

Xans went back to caress his horns, hugging him tight. Smoothing the folds of his blood red scarf. He also summoned his data splinters around them. Forming walls of code. It looked like home.

"it will hurt- itz nothin' new. but it will be better after. ya just have to let go papy."  
The yellow eyes are pinned on his brothers face. His breath calmed.  
"ya just hafta trust me, i got ya."

And he trusts him.


	4. Change (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles are texts with exactly 100 words.
> 
> Prompt: "Xans learning his powers"  
> He never had to learn them so I wrote about his change and new powers

He felt different.  
After the ride through hell caused by the injected determination a lot had changed for him. But the red liquid was absorbed and he could feel it, feel it.  
Feeling it swirling, feeling it changing him. Bones deformed, his right eye socket cracking. A weird but still light attachment on his back illuminating the area.  
What was that?  
He was able to fly, to float.  
He summoned his attacks and fired them at his nightmares... And it felt amazing. He felt so strong, he felt so good. For once in his life.  
But that shouldn't last long.


	5. 3rd death but- (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles are texts with exactly 100 words 
> 
> Virus!Sans after his 3rd death

The grey snow crunched below his new shoes. Cold wind blowing merciless in his wide hollow sockets, tugging the loosen jacket around his small frame.  
Not only the dim glowing core of the skeleton was screaming, crying silent. Tears streamed down his broken grin.  
He didn't understand, he couldn't understand.  
Where was his brother?  
Where was Papy?  
He recognized the scarf, the attack that stroke him down, but that couldn't be... right? But that flower...  
Why did he ever left his brother?  
He felt so cold, empty.  
He had to find his brother.  
The only other skeleton in the Underground.


	6. Sick (Drabble/Non-Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NON-CANON DRABBLE**
> 
> Prompt: "Chiras being sick or lost"
> 
>  
> 
> [Chiras](http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Chiras-New-Wings-And-Other-Stuff-682568450) is the con-canon/canon son of Xans and Ryu  
> He is more like a fanchild and only exists in a fun timeline of UV.  
> He will never appear in the comic.
> 
> Xans' POV

He sneezed another time.  
Funny, how the real world really managed to make a virus ill.  
Chiras was unusual weak, his face flushed in the color of his magic. He unsummoned his little wings and his tail was completely still. Only his eyes were looking up clouded at me. I kept the babybones in my arms in an extra blanket from Frisk, soothing his pain with kisses and hugs. He tiredly accepted them and was soon fast asleep.  
I chuckled quietly when he mumbled random code and tried to make a command which should describe how much he loved me.


	7. Sunset (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sunset
> 
> Monster in Frisk' Garden

The real sun felt so wonderful.  
It was still a miracle to the monster how they escaped their virtual prison. Their eternal loop of a videogame:  
New game. Run. End.  
The last room of the pacifist ending only a picture, feeling real but then rolling the credits and ripping it from their hands.  
Nobody programmed a surface for them.  
But now they will never need it anymore.  
The golden shine, the warmth and the fresh air was truly the most beautiful thing their eyes witnessed.  
And even when the sun set now, they knew it wouldn't be gone for long.


	8. Thoughts from Nowhere but Everywhere (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also, i thought a fun prompt would be from Gaster and the void? I loved your reply to my ask, thanks!!!"
> 
> no problem c':
> 
> Virus!Gaster from -'$?!%____]/>

Chara.  
Why had the demon been the first who fallen?! Gaster wanted to create a future for the monsters- Now with the demon on the other side...  
After he discovered the truth about their world and found the coding, making friends with the dark coded creature and glitched out- soon others followed his example. But Chara? That wasn't what he wanted.  
The demon would destroy all his hard work, would kill them all.  
At least she seemed pretty docile around the human, but he needed to get rid of them.  
They are in the way of the future of monsters.


	9. Loss (Double Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xans and Sans missing Papyrus

Sans clinged onto Xans. Big tears were rolling over his face while he was sobbing silently. Desperately buried Sans his skull into the arms of the virus, who couldn't help but hug his fragile double. Tears were also swelling in his eyes. Yes, that was truly the pain of missing their brother. Xans pulled him closer and leaned into the hug, resting his head on the smaller monsters skull. He felt the sorrow cutting in his entire being. They gasped for air and cried together, sinking on their knees.   
Xans didn't know how long they sat there. Sans already fell unconscious by the lack of energy. The virus himself was staring into nothing, while his thoughts were spiraling down into the abyss of selfhate.  
Suddenly strong arms embraced them, which snapped Xans out of his paralyzed state. His flickering eyelights looked into big yellow ones who look sad in return.   
"Papy...",Xans whispered, his voice so rough it broke off as a sob escaped his fangs. He felt Vapyrus pulling both of their trembling bodies closer and then lifting them in his arms. Xans immediately felt home. His eyelights vanished as he followed Sans into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.


	10. Pacifist Zone (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Xans' and Frisk (and Charas) first meeting

They didn't notice how Frisk ran out of the room. "You really want to die, hm?" Xans growled in response:"not when i kill ya first fucking demon!" He didn't see Chara but he could feel the knife at his neck. "No more fighting!" They both turned to Frisk who drew with a marker the words "PACIFIST - ZONE" on a big poster and pinned it on the next wall. Both were speechless until Xans burst into laugher. "awh, yer cute."  
"U-Uh.." That took Frisk by surprise. It actually worked?  
"nah, dun' take it serious, i still wanna kill ya."  
Nevermind.


	11. Cotton Candy (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xans discovers Cotton candy " by SansFangirl4Life

His jaw opened incredible wide.. To snap down on his prey. A pleased purr left Xans' throat, the sweet treatment melting on his ectoplasmic tongue. "It's good, yes?", Frisk asked with a big smile.   
The virus only closed his one healthy eyesocket and shoved the whole cotton candy behind his sharp fangs. "what do ya mean, kid? didn' ya wanna show me some sweets?",he teased. Frisk pouted playfully but bought another anyways. Xans nuzzled his skull in her hair before he shifted his attention to the sweet candy. Frisk saw his eyelights flickering before another purr could be heard. Adorable.


	12. Punship (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vundyne and Xans

"Grah! I want to go outside, too! Why do we have to wait and you can simply leave?!"  
"guess 'm lucky",Xans grinned cocky.  
Vundyne flailed with her arms at the virus, "I guess you are a fucking asshole!"  
"hey, hey now, dun' be so koi about it, dyno",Xans snarled playfully. A grin was twitching over the face of the fish, revealing her massive fangs. Jokes were her weakness.  
"yer dolphinately get out too, it might just take a lil' whale."  
Vundyne was completely grinning now, hitting Xans' shoulder in a friendly manner. "You know- that would be fintastic!"


End file.
